wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Morning to Remember.
'A Morning to Remember ' A random story by:That One Wing (please don't edit unless you have been authorized.) Main Character:Meander (SeaWing) You might have to read book 6(6 - 8 maybe) of Wings of Fire to understand some of the things I've mention in this story. If you haven't then you might want and might not want to read this story. (Don't want to ruin anything for you) Chapter 1 All Meander could see was darkness. Just pitch black darkness, but he could feel the presence of another entity with he in this dark room. The room now had two devilish eye burning bight blood red looking at him. The light from the illuminating eye where enough for Meander to shape out the mysterious creature staring deep in his soul. It was another dragon. All black, nothing else. It was sitting down in front of Meander. Meander wanted to run, but his own body wouldn't let him. Instead he moved closer. It was like he was in a costume he had no control over. After a few minutes of scooting closer to the sinister dragon, he was finally face to face with it. Meader was so close that he could hear the creepy dragon repeat the words "soon." Soon? what does that mean? Meander thought to himself. After around the a millionth time the dark dragon said "soon", it opened it's mouth, yawning wide open. A odd rotting flesh smell came zooming out of the scary dragons mouth as if the smell itself were running away. The creepy dragon soon moved closer to Meander, like it were trying to take a bite out of him. That's what exactly happened. Chapter 2 Meander shot up screaming at the top of his lungs. luckily he slept underwater so no one really heard. He quickly placed his talons on his head checking if it were still intact. Snout check, eye check, ears check, horns check, neck check. Meander checked as he had never be so happy to touch his face before. He looked around to see if anyone was around to see tons of bubble spewing out of his mouth. No one. phff Meander sighed with relief. He looked over at the euphotic zone in his room. Sun rays were shining through the water. 'How long was I asleep?' ''He thought to himself. He usually woke not seeing the spot with a tons of light pouring through. He wasn't really the dragon to sleep in. He brushed the rest of the seaweed blanket off of him and got up from his sand and gravel bed. Meander sighed as he left the sleeping den. He miss living on the outskirts of the summer palace. His mother and him use to have their very own island to live on. far away from the KIngdom of the sea, where it was peaceful and quiet and meader could just think in peace. Dragons say that the outer islands were the worst place to be. They said the it was just a bunch of sharp hard cold rocks, but the island Meander lived on actually had grass. The island was very lushes. Blooming with flora. After the attack on the summer palace during the sandwing succession their home had an unexpected makeover. Everything was burnt to crisp and the was left when shap hard cold rocks. Luckily he and his mother were out trading with the underwater market near their home. Even though Meander was very small at the time, he could still remember everything. The plants burning and shriveling up. Everything in their lair burn up into ash (luckily they didn't really have much since the flowers did most of the decorating.) Far away there were Skywings flying away from them returning back to the mainland. Behind him was the Summer Palace burning to the ocean floor. He could hear them cheer and yell as they destroyed the Summer palace and Meander's childhood. Meander has had some different thoughts for them lately too. He has heard they have gotten a new queen, that's much better the their old one, and he has met some very kind Skywings at Possibility before. Meander walked to the eating area of the lair. No one was there. He moved to the gathering area of the lair. No one. ''Hmmm mother must have left. Meander guessed. Might as well go exploring. ''Meander picked up the Shell of Remembering. it was a conch shell that records whatever you say by taping it once. Tap twice to hear a message and Tap three times to delete the message. Meander wasn't sure how it work, but it was very useful since you can really leave notes under the sea. The best guess that Meader had was that is was animus touched, bu the only thing was that thousands of Seawings had one. He always thought who could have done it? He also had lots of pity for that poor soul because once that Seawing was done enchanting every conch shell he or she must have went mad. He pick up it. This conchee shell was a pearly white with a ocean blue line going from one side to the other. The Inside of the conch shell was glowing green (which means it had a message.) M''ust be mother. Meander thought to himself as he pick it up and tapped it three times. "Good morning Meander." Whisper the conch shell in his mother's soothing voices. Gosh I wish the dragon who made these made them much more louder. Meander wished as he could barely hear the conch shell from all the water swallowing up the sound. "I have left to.." There was a pause. "To um go shopping and trading for some more food." Oh mother, lying and hiding something from me again. ''Meander rolled his eyes as he look at the food pantry. It was stuffed and filled with all sorts of foods. From apples to Zamuritos. Meander tapped the conch two times making the green light fade, he then tapped three times. "Hello mother. Don't you worry i've just gone out to look for something and I'll be back before dark. love you" Meander recorder and tapped once to save. He placed it back where it was sitting. Meander sawm to the entrance. He untangled the seaweed that sea anemone had in the grasp the lock any dragon from coming in and coming out. He swam through the entrance of the lair and tangled the seaweed back. For some reason the sea anemones only let go and grabbed only if his mother or him touched them. No other dragon could make them let go. ''Must be animus touched. Meader said as he set off on his journey. Chapter 3 Meander Surfaced. He jumped on to the cold sacred rocks. He sat there looking, trying to remember what his old home looked like, what it smelled like, what it felt like. He closed his eyes to see if that helped more. Nothing, but the last image that he had of his home. The horrible charred remains of the plants the use to live here gave of a horrible odor the didn't help Meander focus any better. He finally sighed and gave up, it was no use. He dived back into the water and continue his journey to the mainland. As he was swimming the underwater currents felt more stronger then usually. They pushed and bullied Meander for a bit, but soon Meander stabled himself and continued. It must be very windy out today. ''Meander wonder as he continued to fight. The currents seemed to get stronger and stronger as he got closer to the mainland. A few more minutes later the currents just stopped. It felt like the just disappeared because it was just smooth swimming from there. As he arrived to the mainland, he was on a beach that was unfamiliar. He was greeted with clusters of trees that were ginormous. They didn't look like they belong here. ''Did I swim the wrong direction? Meander questions since he always ended up near the coast of the Mud kingdom. Meander Walked closer to the cluster of trees. The tree were so closely packed that Meader was sure he wasn't going to fit and he'll have to fly round, but he was already tired from fighting the unexpected currents he swam thought. Maybe those were the reason why I'm here. Or maybe I have horrible direction skills. Meander Study his surroundings more. Nothing but trees. It seemed endless. On the right an endless amount of trees. On the left an endless amounts of trees. Well I guess my only choice is up. Meander thought as he spread his wings and soar to the top of the trees. The leafs on the trees rustled as he flew passed making it seem like someone was on the other side. As he was flying up he caught something with the corner of his eye. A black blob standing there staring at him not far from him. It look like a shape of a dragon, but Meander saw it too fast and couldn't make out the shape. He stop in the air and look at the spot the mysterious dragon blob thing if it would still be there. It was gone. Nothing was there. Not even a marking or print on the sand. Meander continue to the tops of the trees. Once he reached the top there was nothing but miles and miles of tree in front of him. He sighed. Might as well continue to see what's out there. '' -------------- -------------- After a long time of just flying, Meader started to grow tired. ''Maybe I should have swam back home. ''Meader thought regretting his decision. The sun was starting to touch the edge of the horizon. ''Mother's going to start worrying about me if I don't get home soon. ''Meander knew he need to head back so he turned around. All he saw were the tree tops. ''Or did I come from this way? Meader questioned as he turned to his left. The ocean was not in sight. He was lost for good. Every which way he turned, all he saw were trees. He tried flying a little higher to see if he could get a better view, but his wing wouldn't let him go any higher. I have to find a place to rest and fast. Meanders knew his wings were not going to flap long enough for him to reach the ground so he'll have to find a sturdy branch to land on for now. He quickly zoomed close to the trees. That's when something pounced out of them. It was way to fast for Meander to dodge out of the way and way to fast for Meander's eyes to make out what it was. It wrapped Meaders wings and arms with some kind of red sticky substance. It tackled Meader and wrapped itself around him and started plummeting to the ground with meader in it's arms. Chapter 4 Finally when Meander's brain finally caught up on what just happened, Meander just notices that he was going snout first into the muddy jungle floor. Spat! Mud flew all over the place and mostly on Meander. Ow my snout. Meander thought to himself in pain. What the fiery toads is going on? Why am I being attacked? Meander couldn't wipe his eyes because his talons were bound to the ground. "WHAT IN THREE MOONS WERE YOU THINKING, YOU OVERSIZED TREE FROG." yelled a very feminine voice. Is she talking to me? Meander wondered. He move his ears to where the sound was coming from. (this only help a little since he had some mud in his ears. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TACKLING, BAD GUYS!" Bad guys? Was Meander the bad guy? "Well its not my fault that the jungle floor is so muddy," said a different voice that was like a male. "Oh boy, here we go again." sighed a different dragon voice, this one seem to be a bit younger then the others and was a female. After a few minute of yelling everything got quiet. He could feel some eyes staring at him. "You are under arrest, you evil NightWing!" yelled the male voice. NightWing? Where? Was there someone else here the Meander didn't hear yet. "YOU MANGO HEAD!" yelled the older female voice "That's a SeaWing, not a NightWing. You caught the wrong dragon! and to think he actually did something right," she said, whispering at the end. He could hear someone walk closer to he, then something shaped poke him in the side. "OW!" Meander cried in anguish as he jumped to his feet; but slipped back on the ground because of the muddy ground and the sticky ooey gooey red red substance tied around his hands and legs. More mud just covered his face, making it even more hard to see. "Ouch, that must had hurt," said the male voices. "The other tribes never learn." sighed the older female. "Poor SeaWing" whispered the younger female. Meander was tried, hot, and starving. He had never missed his home this much before. "Hold still and stop struggling, it makes it worse. We'll get you out of there in a jiff," Said the older female voice in an 'Are all the other tribes this dumb' tone. After a few minutes of auguring and claw swiping, Meander was finally able to stand up and walk around, but first and foremost, he wiped his eye clean of mud, but he was still mostly covered in mud. Standing and staring in front of him were three dragons. One was a tall, slender RainWing the male who was all a light green. The other RainWing was a tad shorter and was a female and was all red, looking almost like a Skywing. The third one was hard to figure out what hybrid she was. She was the littlest out of all of them. Her wings were the same colors of her body, but much more darker. Her wings were curled around her so Meander couldn't tell if she had stars under them. She shifted her face away from Meander. He just realized he was just staring at her for 30 seconds. He quickly turned away, blushing too; realizing what he was doing. Her eyes were very hypnotizing. They almost looked like they we changing colors. It was almost like a beautiful starry night all compact into a tiny space. He looked back. Now only 2 dragons looked at him "Well, hello there, SeaWing." said the male voice. "I am Insect, and this is my older sister (rainwing name)" He pointed to the second tallest rainwing. "Oh and this is our little step-sister (cool, lovely, nightwing/rainwing name here)" She was facing Meader now but her head was down. The things i'd do to look at those eyes again. ''Meader thought to himself. ''Wait what was that? '' He felt like he was bubbling with joy. A type of joy he's never felt. He moved his talons to his chest. No he has felt this feeling before...but where? He remembered that there was two dragons staring at him. "um are you ok seawing?" Asked Incest. Meader quickly moved his talon back to the ground in panic, He looked back worried about what they saw. "um ok?" questioned (rainwing name here) "So what's your name?" Meander had completely forgot he hadn't introduced himself yet. ''Wow what a great start. "My names is Meander. I am a seawing." Meader tried to stand up proud and opened up his dirty wings. "Wait you're not a Mud-wing?" (Rainwings name here) just realizing. Meander looked down at his front legs. She did have a point, if she was talking about a misshapen snouted mudwing and a mud wing who's a little thinner than the others, then yeah she did look like a Mudwing. "Well nice to meat you Meander the seawing" Insect smiled happily as he raise his arm for a handshake. Meander raise his arm to for a handshake but stopped half way. He started at Insect's hands. There were bug body parts scattered around his hand, Some were still squirming around. Meander moved his hand back to the ground. " I'll past" Meander said while trying to smile and not throw up. " I thought Rainwings were all vegan?" "The normal ones are." Insect's older sister said as she glared at him in disgust. "Hey I eat fruit too like ... umm bananas!" Insect exclaimed trying to defend himself. She shook her head slowly. "More like insect filled bananas." insect opened his mouth and closed it. She was right he did sneak a bug or 200 bugs into the banana. Meander never understood how any dragon would like to eat bugs. They were so odd and slimy Insect looked up to the leaf blocked sky. "It's getting dark we better report back to the queen. It was nice meeting you Meander!" All three of them put their backs to meander and got ready to climb the trees "Wait!" Meander cried before they left. "Yes?" questioned insect as he turned around. (Inscet's sister name) turned too but not (nightwing rain wing hybrid name here). Meander felt his heart drop. He was hoping to see those eyes one more time. "I'm um kind of lost." Meader said."After I was tackled to the ground I sort of lost sense of where home is." "oh" Insect had no answer "Maybe you could stay with us for the night?" (insect sister) said in a dazed dream voice. After Meander got most of the sticky stuff and the mud off of him (insect sister) seemed more intrested in him more. "She is right, it's getting pretty dark and unsafe. You should come with us and stay until morning. OoOo maybe you could try some insect fill papaya too!" "Um I think I'll pass on that." Meander said as nicely has he could while he was disgusted. "Ok, but at least you should try a fruit while your here, you are in a rain forest." Incest insistented. "Fine, but only one" Meander whined Meander is not a big fan of fruit. He'd prefer seafood more. ''I guess fruit are better than insect filled fruits. ''Meander thought to himself. "Come lets hurry." Insect worried The Rainwings swang though the trees with grace, meanwhile meander crashed in to every single thing that was crashable. Note: Maybe I'm going insane or maybe there was an update, but the person who edited my story Thank you so much. I've been very busy lately and I really want to continue the story and clean it up and make it better, and you making Chapter 4 flawless it means a lot to me. :) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)